1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCD) in response to the desirability of a light-weight and slim monitor or television.
However, liquid crystal displays (LCD) are non-emissive elements requiring a separate backlight and have limits on response speed, viewing angle, and the like.
Recently, as a display device for overcoming such limitations, an organic light emitting diode device (OLED device) has drawn attention.
An organic light emitting diode device includes two electrodes and an emitting layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode in an emitting layer to generate excitons, which release energy by emitting light.
Light emitted from an emitting layer may be transmitted through at least one of the two electrodes. Accordingly, light emitted from the emitting layer may be lost, i.e., absorbed by the electrodes.